Prince Switched at Birth
by Fury2002
Summary: When the king is unhappy with his son he switches him with another baby. But what happens when the boy meets the princess?
1. Prologue

**(A\n) Hey guys! I wanted to do an unusual fanfic for me but it was stuck in my mind. Hope you guys like it. It is a Percy Jackson fanfiction but it is based on my OCs. The girl oc is based on my crush in school and my other oc is well you'll find out in the next chapter (if there is one).**

Prince Switched at Birth

 **3rd Person POV**

The kingdom of Atlantis was ruled by a kind man and his beloved wife. They were Poseidon and Amphitrite. They wanted a child so he or she can rule the kingdom one day. See, in Atlantis women had rights so it didn't matter if the queen did something for the kingdom or vise versa. The only thing is the king and queen must tell each other and agree.

Enough about the rules! Back to the story. Poseidon and Amphitrite didn't know what gender the child was. But they didn't care. They only wanted a child.

 **The Day of the Birth...**

Poseidon was no ordinary King. He new how to deliver babies. He did everything himself. And I mean _everything_. "Ok. I'm so nervous." He said to himself. He and his guard\best friend, Triton, were the only ones in the room. Amphitrite was knocked out. He pulled out the baby. He then started to clean the baby. Afterwards, he smiled then frowned.

"Is something wrong sire?" Asked Triton.

"Actually, yes. He is too skinny and a bit weak. He needs to be a strong king when he gets older." Exclaimed the king. Triton replied, "Yes but give him time to grow." The king gave a stern glance at his friend. Then he had a devious idea.

"I have an idea. I want you to switch the baby with another it doesn't matter what gender." The king said. Triton's eyes widened, "That is against my code of law. I can't." The king really disapproved the law.

Then he had another idea. He pulled out his pocket watch and started swinging it. Triton's eyes started following it until they glazed over. Poseidon smiled, "Ok. Triton I want you to take the baby and switch it with another baby. Bring me the switched one. When you bring it to me you will have no memory of the other baby. When I snap my fingers you will do what I said." *SNAP* Triton returned to normal. He then grabbed the baby and ran off without a word.

He ran throughout the castle. He thought, _Where to put the baby? Servants? Yes._ He went to the servant quarters and found one of the best caring servants, Annabeth. "Annabeth! I found this baby in the streets. Can you take care of him?" He asked. The nineteen year old replied, "Sure! Me and Percy would love to have a baby." He handed over the baby. Deep down inside he was never in a trance. He knew about hypnosis. You cannot get someone to do something against their moral.

He then went off to find a baby. He went into town to find an old shack. Inside was a bed with a dead woman on it. Next to the bed was a basket with a beautiful baby in it. She was very healthy. He grabbed the basket and went back to the castle.

He went into the delivery room and handed the basket to the king and said, "Did I miss the birth, Sire?" The king smiled, "No you are just in time. Meet Princess Sonata." He held up the baby.

 **(A\n) Alright, Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 here I come.**

 **Sonata: Fury stop talking gibberish!**

 **Sonata stay out of this! Write you soon! Now Sonata we need to talk...**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A\n) Here is where my Oc comes in.**

 **Sonata: What do you mean 'oc'? It's you!**

 **Shut up! I know I love you but you can be a little annoying. Oops! Said too much! Anyway here is Chapter 1.**

 **Sonata: Chapter 1? What was the first one? The Prologue?**

 **Yes! Now be quiet!**

Prince Switched at Birth

 **Chapter 1: The Princess's Guard (6 years later)**

 **3rd Person POV**

The king and queen were happy with Sonata. They adored her. She is very energetic but Poseidon was worried about her social behavior and wary that people would try to kidnap her. So he decided to find a guard to befriend and protect her. He asked Triton to find one.

"Triton," he started, "Can you find a boy her age for Sonata to be guarded by?" Triton agreed, "Yes your majesty." He went to go find one. As he left Sonata came into the room, "Daddy!" Poseidon smiled and said, "There's my girl! I need to tell you that you be having a personal guard!" Sonata was shocked but in a good way. "Yay! I can have someone to play with!" Then she ran off to go practice being a princess

When she left Poseidon called for the head maid. "Athena, Triton will be finding a boy to guard my daughter. When he comes I want him to be treated like he was part of the royal family and he must learn to act like a guard and a prince. Understood?" Athena nodded, "Yes your Majesty." She walked off to go tell everyone in the servant's quarters. Poseidon had plans. He was going to arrange a marriage.

 **Meanwhile...**

Triton went to go find his friend Annabeth. He wanted to take her son Fury and make him the guard. She is the only other person that knows the secret. He found her in the kitchen with Fury. They were washing dishes. "Annabeth!" He said. She looked up along with Fury. His sea green eyes flashed. "Yes?" She asked. "His majesty requests a boy to be the princess's guard. He needs to be the same age." Triton exclaimed gesturing towards Fury. Annabeth understood. She bent down and looked at Fury with her solid gray eyes. She said, "Fury, you are going to go with Triton to become a guard, ok? You need to behave." Fury nodded and said, "Ok, Mommy."

 **Fury's POV**

Wondered why I'm becoming a guard. I really don't know. But I think it is going to be fun! I heard you get to use a sword and armor and a shield. I hope I am good at it. I followed the guy named… Triston? No, Triton. He gave me to a lady named Athena. She had these weird gray eyes. "Hi!" I said. She didn't even smile! She took off my clothes. She turned on a tub. She put me in there and started cleaning me. I think she didn't like me. She started to put clothes on me. She put a tunic on me. It was very tight and annoying. She then picked me up and brought me to a large room. It was full of toys and many other things. I saw a girl in a pretty dress there. She had these beautiful mocha eyes. Her hair was nice too. "Hi!" She said. "Hi. I'm Fury. Who are you?" She answered, "I'm the princess! Sonata!" I gasped.

 **(A/n) Sorry for the wait! I was at a writer's block. I had to think of all the possibilities for this story. Hope you like the update!**


End file.
